koeifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Warrior:Kaori Iwase
My Samurai Warriors Original Character - Kaori Iwase General Information: Name: Kaori Iwase Japanese: 岩瀬 かおり (Iwase Ka-o-ri) Gender: Female Height: 5'5 1/2 Build: She's thin, but not that thin. She has curves, but not too stocky. has a build similar to Da Qiao's but taller. Affiliation: SW3 - Hojo Moveset type: Normal Weapon: A bow worn on a gauntlet that shoots out energy waves when she swings her arm and is worn on the right lower arm, close to her wrist. 1st: Gauntlet Bow (21) 2nd: Cautious Flower (30) 3rd: Youthful Dream (39) 4th: Pure Precision (48) Ground Moveset: S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S: Kaori swings her weapon to the left slightly downwards, then to right, then while swinging her weapon she spins to the left and then brings her arm to the left, swings to the right slightly upwards, spins to the left again followed by a kick to the left by her left leg. She then swings her weapon a bit upwards to the left, does the same thing to the right, to the left and right again. Then she ends her moveset with her right arm up, releasing a shockwave with an innate slow-down element (like Zhen Ji's special). T: She shoots out a beam of light. Has an innate Wind element. S-T: She jumps up backwards and shoots an explosive forward. Has an innate Flame element. S-S-T: She shoots a projectile that continues slicing enemies within it until the attack stops. Has an innate Vorpal element. S-S-S-T: She spreads out her right arm with her left arm on her left waist, releasing an aura that knocks enemies away from her. Elemental. S-S-S-S-T: Kaori focuses energy into her legs and does a backflip which releases a whirlwind. Elemental. S-S-S-S-S-T: Feng Qi twirls around and multiple blasts of enegy explode around her, staggering opponents. Elemental. S-S-S-S-S-S-T: Kaori slides forward on her knees, swinging her right arm 360 degrees twice, knocking away all enemies caught in the swing. Elemental. S-S-S-S-S-S-S-T: She shoots a beam upward, creating an aura that stuns enemies around her, and multiple arrows rain down over a large radius. Elemental (even the arrows). Even if you jump-cancel or Spirit Cancel the move, the raining arrows will still occur. S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-T: Kaori twirls and summons a blizzard that freezes any opponent within the blizzard. Has an innate Ice element. Running-S: She slides on her knees, swinging her arm from the left to the right, shooting multiple energy waves that break blocks. Musou: Kaori remains stationary while shooting out multiple waves of energy forward over a wide radius. Or, she can perform her normal moves with attack boosts. She creates a shockwave at the end of her Musou. True Musou: Kaori remains stationary while shooting out multiple waves of energy forward with an innate Flame element over a wide radius. Or, she can perform her normal moves with attack boosts. She does three of her final S-string attacks before creating a shockwave at the end of her Musou. Ultimate Musou: Kaori jumps up, puts her left hand on her weapon, and shoots dozens of beams of light upon her enemies, covering a wide area. X-S: Kaori swings her weapon left and right downwards. X-T: She lands while crouching; creating a small shockwave that knocks down enemies. R1: Special: Changes from shooting energy waves to shooting arrows (At least 7 arrows per attack, similar to Ina's Musou attack) Spirit Cancel: A move used to cancel attacks to continue the moveset from the beginning to combine moves. She puts her weapon across her chest and plunges forward. Can break the enemy's block and lift them off the ground. Mounted Moveset: S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S: She alternates swings with her weapon on her right side. T: The horse stomps, creating a shockwave similar to her X-T. Running-T: The horse jumps up and stomps, creating a shockwave similar to her X-T. S-T: She shoots an explosion forward, lifting enemies from the ground. Has an innate Flame element. S-S-T: She shoots three arrows, stunning enemies. S-S-S-T: She swings her arm to the left and to the right, releasing fire similar to a flamethrower. Has an innate Flame element. Musou: The horse charges forward or she can perform her normal attacks but with attack boosts. She ends her Musou with a shockwave. True Musous won't occur if you perform them on a horse Fighting style: Kaori can be considered one of the most powerful characters in the entire Warriors series due to her inexplicably long range, her attacks which damages more when enemies are close, since multiple arrows mean multiple hits. She has high life, attack and defense and above average Musou stats, along with her powerful Musou attack. Her attacks have above average speed and with no lag time for her charge attacks. Most of Kaori's moves are made for crowd-clearing, but they are just as useful for one-on-one duels against officers. She is a character for any level of player, though her true potential can be unlocked with a more advanced player. Her specials are also one of the best in the game because they give her tremendous boosts without consuming Musou. Her ability to adapt to many situations easily makes her one of the best characters in the game, if not the best. In-game Biography: Background: She is the sister of Kai and the daughter of Ujiyasu Hojo. Her strict upbringing has her to want to "escape from the walls of the castle" and explore the land, though her sister tried to stop her, but failed. She first discovered that she is proficient with the bow after saving a village from a gang of thieves single-handedly with a bow borrowed from one of the villagers. However, her desire to be distinctive and unique has her create her own weapon, the hand crossbow. She trained herself to use it throughout her journeys around Japan. But her journey is short-lived as she discovers that turmoil has struck Japan, and her family has been caught into it. Worried for her family's safety, she hurries home. Her first battle is at Tonegawa against the Uesugi. After the conflict, the battles in Kantō momentarily subside and Shingen passes away. Soon after Nobunaga's death, Ieyasu and Sanada troops invade Shinpu Castle. As they fight, Kaori begins to realize that she needs to fight in order to continue her life of adventure. Hideyoshi eventually becomes the land's most influential ruler and heavily surrounds Oshi Castle after Masamune's surrender. Although the odds are against them, Kaori along with Kai fight to inspire the men and breaks the water gate. While she knows that the battle is still against them with Masamune's reinforcements, Kaori defends the Hōjō until the conflict ends. Upon their victory, however, Ujiyasu passes away and entrusts her to continue protecting the Hōjō family. Odawara Castle falls with Ujiyasu's death and they surrender to the Toyotomi. When Masamune riots against Hideyoshi in Oshū, she decides to uphold Ujiyasu's final wishes and joins the subjugation effort. By this time, Kaori believes that she is fighting for a more valuable dream for her lord and won't tolerate Masamune's ambitions. After Mitsunari perishes, the Toyotomi family is in danger so she joins Yukimura's desperate resistance at Osaka Castle to continue protecting her dream of a travelling life in peace. Before the battle, she spots a depressed Kai struggling with her feelings and encourages her sister to fight against the odds. Together, they successfully save Yukimura and the struggling Toyotomi army, claiming victory against the Date and Tokugawa forces. With her dreams fulfilled, she continues her travels of the land in hope to search for something new. But this time, her sister and Kunoichi accompany her. Character description: Kaori is quite sarcastic and has a great sense of humour, which often misleads those around her to think that she can't get the job done. She is friends with most of the people she meets due to her open personality. But on the battlefield, she is a very capable strategist as her observation skills are superior, matching Shigen Takeda's. Her relationship with him is as equal strategists and both often complimant each other on a good work done if she enters battle alongside him. She doesn't care if her tactics are a bit cruel towards the enemy, because she knows that victory is guaranteed. Kaori is also very feminine, despite her ferocity on the battlefield and ruthless tactics. Appearance: Face: She has waist-length, straight, smooth, dark brown hair tied into a low ponytail with a cherry blossom, which she places her hair on the front of her body. She has a average-shaped face, with light brown eyes, rosy pink lips, and a fair complexion. Clothes: She wears a pink yukata with a cherry blossom motif, except that the skirt part of it has been shortened till the area above the knees, and she wears bandages around her thighs. The obi in the middle of the yukata has been removed and is replaced by a ribbon. She wears boots similar to Kunoichi's but without the leggings. Quotes Catchphrase: Teehee! Sure, I'll come along, but just for the fun of it! Action Musou Atack: I'll shut you up once and for all! True Musou Start: You don't stand a chance against me! True Musou End: Can't we just get it done with? Special Attack: Arrows, come to me! Duel Start: Time to go one and one! Duel Victory: This is too easy! Reports Officer Defeated: I never miss a target! Base Captured: This base is mine now. Tides of Battle Turned: If we keep this up, it will over in no time at all! Disadvantage: We're at a disadvantage? Then I'm going to have to work harder! Uphill Battle: I wonder if we are able to beat them. Crisis: I can't hold out much longer! 100 K.O.s: It's one more step towards victory. 1000 K.O.s: Way to go me! But there's still a long way to go. Retreat: Ugh...that hurts. It's time to retreat! Slain: No...it can't be. It just can't...be the..end. Charge: C'mon everyone, charge! Defend: I'll stay here and look after this base. I have a feeling the enemy will show up here. Pursuing an Officer: That officer is he key to victory in the enemy ranks. I'll have to pursue. ---not complete...yet!--- Category:New officers Category:Samurai Warriors 3